It's never as simple as good v evil
by icedbubbles
Summary: AU totally, BALEY ahead. Basically a group of agents have to stop the bad people, who happen to fall for each other: & of course the twist, are the bad guys really bad? It'll be better than it sounds. Femslash. ON HIATUS
1. Tree Hill Academy

**It was just one of those normal days at Tree Hill Academy, or so the recruits thought. Little did they know how their lives were about to change and how they were about to be a part of the most famous hunts the US has ever seen.**

**Meet the academy sector 10a2:**

**Lucas Scott- Handsome and Athletic recruit, scouted for his athleticism in Basketball at High School. **

**Brooke Davis- Beautiful and witty, known for her ability to trick opposition (and criminals in the little experience she had). **

**Peyton. Sawyer. Best Friend of Brooke, they've known each other forever. Peyton is gorgeous and somewhat different to many recruits. She is laid-back and artistic.**

**Nathan Scott- Also athletic, wants all the girls to the extreme, flirts with everybody.**

**After another gruelling 15 mile run, all Brooke wanted to do was have a nice shower, and go and find a normal party. She was sick of getting all dirty and muddy from these horrible runs. Walking back to her dorm, she wondered if she'd made a mistake by joining National Intelligence. She thought she'd be able to use her cunning skill to outwit and outtalk, even out-flirt criminals. It had been her life-long dream to help her country. So far all she'd achieved was getting muddy and breaking nails, that was not what Brooke Davis wanted.**

**As she dropped her bag on the bed, her best friend, and room-mate, Peyton appeared in the doorway.**

"**What's up Brooke? Still pining after Lucas?" **

"**Whatever Peyt, as if I like Broody, I've told you before, he's soo not my type! Now leave my alone, I need a shower."**

**With that, Brooke marched off towards their shower. 'Why does she think I like him, ergh, he is so not my type, too broody, yes, I admit he's handsome, if you like that kinda thing, but soooo not my type, ergh ergh ergh!'**

**Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas were in their dorm, talking about their pulling skills.**

"**You should just go for it, Peyton says she likes you." Shouted Nathan as he went into the shower.**

"**Maybe I will Nate, maybe" Luke said quietly.**

"**EVERYBODY PLEASE REPORT TO THE GEMWOOD HALL IMMEDIATELY. ALL RECRUITS TO GEMWOOD HALL, REPEAT ALL RECRUITS TO GEMWOOD HALL." The voice of the Academy Head Dan Scott (not a relation to Lucas and Nathan) boomed over the speakers.**

"**Here we go again, another lecture about how none of us will make it in the agency if we don't buckle up." Complained Brooke as she changed into what many would say looks like a normal high school cheerleading tracksuit.**

"**Cheer up Brookie, you never know, it may actually be something interesting" Peyton enthused.**

**It wasn't unusual for the 200 or so final year recruits to be called all together in the Gemwood Hall, although the tone of Agent Scott made Peyton think that this time, they may be in for proper work. Peyton was good at listening to people's tones, it was one of her strengths, which is why she knew something was wrong with Brooke recently, ever since they returned from vacation, her friend wasn't the same.**

**As they walked along in silence, Brooke's mind wandered. 'Maybe I should just pretend I like Lucas, I mean he's hot, isn't he? Everybody else thinks he is, why not me?!' Her trail of thought was broken by Peyton waving her hand infront of Brookes face.**

"**Hello, you there, you spaced out a little there." Peyton was worried about her best-friend, something was definitely wrong.**

"**I'm fine, just thinking what we could have done wrong this time." Brooke flashed Peyton a grin, meaning that Brooke wanted her to leave it there.**

**As the last few recruits entered the Campus HQ, Agent Dan Scott felt somewhat nervous about what he was to tell his recruits. He honestly believed there only to be one team capable of completing this task, and that would be if they were all 100 up for it. He pushed his negative thoughts to the back of his mind and began: **

"**THANKYOU EVERYBODY FOR COMING. AS YOU ARE NOW ALL HERE I WILL WASTE NO TIME IN TELLING YOU THAT WE HAVE A MAJOR SECURITY BREACH. WE BELIEVE THAT 2 OF THE COUNTRIES MOST WANTED ARE BACK. WE CAN'T TELL YOU ANY MORE AT THIS MOMENT, YOU WILL HAVE TO TURST US. THESE MOST WANTED HAVE LEFT MANY OF OUR BEST NATIONAL AGENTS STRANDED ON AN ISLAND WITH NO CONTACT, WHICH MEANS RECRUITS, THAT IT WILL BE UP TO SOME OF YOU TO STOP THESE VILLAINS." **

"**Who head agent sir, who can leave the countries best agents stranded? Surely this can't happen head agent sir?!" shouted a nervous first year from the back of ****the hall.**

"**I'LL TELL YOU WHO" continued Scott, "THE JAMES SISTERS. THEY ARE BACK TO TRY AND COMPLETE WHATEVER THEY STARTED, OR TRIED TO."**

**That's the start, I've got a few more chapters written, it takes a few chapters to get into, and then a few twists and turns i hope ;)**


	2. Meet the James'

**Yeh just before this, I forgot to say at the beginning, I don't own any characters, they all belong to Mark Schwann (?), and the WB and One Tree Hill, not me, don't sue me I'm poor, I'm a uni student :)**

**Also, I don't really understand the Ratings, but lets just say at the moment it's not dodgy, maybe a T, pg-13, i don't know. I'll let you know before hand if it changes anyway.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**As the teams filed out, many had unanswered questions, were they supposed to know who the James sisters were? What did they do? Why were they so bad?**

**Nathan was one of the last out, so he had to jog up to his team, or his 'gang' as he liked to call them. "Hey guys, doesn't this sound fun? We could actually get to show our skills, try and catch these girls. I wonder if they're hot?"**

**Luke gave him a high-five.**

"**Nate, is that all you ever think about, we are trying to avert a national security disaster, and all you can think of is whether the very people who are trying to pulverise our agency are hot?! I can't believe you sometimes." **

**Brooke had had enough of his antics, she'd forgotten that earlier she'd decided it would be for the best to try and pretend she was into Lucas, so being bitchy towards his best friend and something he found funny wasn't helping. She just rolled her eyes at how immature the lads in her team were.**

"**You know you're only jealous if these girls are hot it means that you won't get all of Luke's attention babe." Grinned Nathan**

" **You are the biggest idiot ever to have set foot on this planet, both of you are, now go and read your brief so you actually know more about the James' than whether or not they are hot." Brooke seriously wondered what she would do if she was not given a chance to prove herself as team leader, or at all, in the near future as she ran off to make the most of the next couple of hours alone. **

**Brooke couldn't believe some of the things these two were supposed to have done. She'd read half of the brief and was astonished. The two girls had supposedly robbed 40 of US banks, and 60 of Australian banks, but for little cash, strange, thought Brooke. They had, between them sent the National intelligence to the opposite side of the world and stranded the best agents. They had stolen many a piece of artwork, and high security journals at museums. The most confusing thing was, that up until the age of 15, both girls had impeccable records. **

**On the other side of the country, Taylor and Haley James sat in their late fathers luxury mansion.**

"**Do you ever doubt what we do Tay?" asked Haley seriously as she caught up with the business news. **

**She missed America whilst she was gone, and couldn't stop thinking whether this was the life her father really meant for his daughters. Did he really want them running from not only the police, but national and international intelligence agencies? Did he not know that Haley had her life planned out, how she knew what her perfect job was? She knew, however, that if he sacrificed his life, that this cause was worth fighting for.**

"**I know what you're thinking sis, look; I know what you wanted, your dreams, and your aspirations, but do you really think that what we are doing is not for the higher purpose? You're supposed to be the clever one!"**

**Taylor mused as she thought about how her sister doubted their job, their mission. Surely, in the beginning, the first time she'd been shot at, the first time she'd seen her face on America's Most Wanted she'd wondered why, but now, after the meeting they'd been to last month, along with the letter that she'd had, which had prompted their return to the US, she knew that the life that had been chosen for her and Haley was worth the sacrifices they'd made.**

"**But why Tay? I wanted to go to College, have a wonderful fulfilling job, and not be chased by all types of security everywhere in my own country."**

**Taylor now had to make the choice of telling her sister everything, the full story. She decided that that would be best… well maybe not all the story, but most of it…**

"**Look Haley, what we are doing, it's not only important for Dad you know, it's important to the future of national security."**

**Haley interrupted: " But if what we are supposedly doing is for the benefit of national security, then why on earth are national security, national intelligence and everybody else making us the nations most wanted.?" **

**Taylor knew that this was more difficult than she originally thought. **

"**Look, all I know is that there is a conspiracy, and we need to stop it. It's a conspiracy that would will change our country, and the security of our nation. And the responsibility to uncover this is ours sis, do you see, they don't want it uncovered, they want us to be living a lie. We need to uncover it, and stop it, before it's too late."**

"**What's 'it' Tay, what have you not been telling me?" **

"**I don't know, Dad entrusted us to find out, he knew, but his phone was being tapped, so we need to find out. He's left us clues sis, this is so important, I need you to understand, I need you to trust me."**

"**Are you telling me all you know?"**

"**No, but I don't understand the rest myself, but when I do, you'll know, do you understand bub. We need to be on top of our game to be seen out in cities, they are gonna send their best, you understand?"**

**After a moment of taking everything in Haley answered: "Yeh I understand, I know you're keeping something from me Taylor, but I just hope you are doing it for my best interests, it's just, I don't know, we are doing the right thing aren't we?"**

"**Of course we are, it's what Dad wants- wait sorry wanted, slip up, we just have to trust him, as well as each other, with everything."**

"**OK, I can try, we need to rethink our first target then, we need these clues as you put them, if the majority of NI (national intelligence) are stuck somewhere around Fiji they will send the best, the top people, their best recruits, everyone."**

"**Yeh I know, we'll start tomorrow, bright and early, night sis."**

"**Night Tay"**

**As Taylor went to bed, Haley sat on the balcony, watching the gorgeous Californian sunset, wondering what tomorrow would bring, and what had happened in the past few weeks. It had all been such a whirlwind, one minute her and Taylor had been helping keep the peace in Africa, and the next minute, her big sister had whipped her off to London, where they had been given specific instructions to return to the US and 'follow the plan'. **

**Usually, Haley would have asked more about what the plan actually was, but, given the fact that she had travelled thousands of miles without a shower or food, and the fact that Taylor seemed to already know, she let it go. And now, here she was, back in Los Angeles, overlooking the beach she grew up on.**

**After thinking and calming down, Haley James went back to her childhood room and went to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.**

**At the same time, Brooke and Peyton had been discussing 'The James Sisters', and what they had done, the list was quite impressive, they'd managed to rob banks, although not actually taking that much money, they'd robbed priceless paintings from museums, and left the best of NI(national intelligence) stranded in the middle of nowhere.**

**Agent Scott had told them through the briefing pack that the James sisters were pure evil, selfish and wanted everything for themselves, with an ulterior motive to take control of the United States, through infiltrating everything, and everyone. But somehow, Brooke thought something didn't quite fit, something wasn't quite right.**

**She shared her concerns with her best friend, but Peyton just brushed it off, saying all criminals started somewhere; they all had perfect records until the first time.**

**_Yeh, they'll meet soon, it will get better, i just started it to relax when i should have been revising :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

All disclaimers etc. remain, I own nothing or nobody.

* * *

Chapter 3: 

"10A2, I REPEAT 10A2, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE HEAD'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY, 10A2, DAVIS, SAWYER, SCOTT AND SCOTT, TO THE HEAD'S OFFICE NOW". The booming noise flew through the alarm clocks.

"Man, its 3am, what do they want us for at 3am, I should be asleep." Groaned Nathan as he pulled on his trackies.

"God knows mate, must be important."

"Hey guys," Peyton greeted the boys, a bit too chirpy for the time.

They arrived at the Head's office 30 minutes later, looking surprisingly good for the time of night!

As they made their way into the office, they could tell Agent D. Scott had not slept tonight, he looked like he hadn't slept for a while.

"this must be to do with them James sisters." Peyton whispered to Brooke.

"Hello team. You must have read the brief by now. I'm sorry for the early morning wake up, but we need you, your country needs you. We need you to stop the James sisters, before they totally ruin our monetary system, our economy, that is there plan." Explained the Head. " Your team has been considered the most able in the academy, your differing skills will enable you to compete with the James's, and hopefully, finally, bring them to justice. Brooke, as captain, it is your job to communicate with us at all times. As you know, many of the countries top agents have been fooled by these girls, so you better be on top form, be warned!"

"We will Agent Scott Sir," they replied in unison.

"Good, now go pack your bags, your flight is in 120 minutes."

"Flight, where to?" asked Nathan.

"Los Angeles."

As they made their way back to pack, Peyton could tell how happy Brooke was that their team had been chosen to conquer the villains. They were the best in the academy, it just seemed as thought this was the first time anybody seemed to notice.

Peyton was just as happy as Brooke, though she put the feeling of achievement to one side, hell, they'd achieved nothing yet.

On the flight, the team had been paged a further brief about the sisters which they studied vigorously, wondering where they would start.

Nathan and Lucas had calmed down somewhat on the flight, realising that they needed to be serious, that this was their opportunity to succeed, they knew these girls were dangerous, this was all about the mission, capturing the pair.

After the long flight, the team collected their bags and checked into their beach-side apartment. After a virtual meeting with Agent Scott, they were told to acclimatise to the hot weather, check out their surroundings and see if any of the locals had seen or heard about the James'.

Their cover story was that they were all friends just finishing high school going to chill in California over the summer. They showered, changed and got ready to party, well party without the fun of a party, all in the name of work.

"I look H.O.T, hot!" Brooke admired herself in the mirror, "There's the old Brookie back, but you made a mistake- WE look hot, now lets go find a party!" smirked Peyton.

Haley and Taylor had formulated their next plan, and were ready to start their next phase tomorrow.

"Come on Haley-bub, lets get ourselves into town, find a party, we'll rock the town"

" I don't know Tay, you know, someone might recognise us."

"This is our home town sis, we'll be ok, we'll be a few hundred miles away this time tomorrow anyway."

"OK, just for tonight Tay."

"We'll find you a girl."

"shut up, I told you before I don't like, wait, just forget it, lets go…"

As Taylor passed Haley a drink in the local bar, for the first time in a long while she felt at home, like nothing else mattered, but that was just the drink talking. Whilst she wasn't normally one for drinking, she thought she had a good reason to tonight.

The bar was a nice mixture of dancing and chilling. Haley was sitting in the 'chill' section, whilst Taylor had found herself dancing with some handsome guy.

As the team entered the bar, Luke, Nathan and Peyton immediately got to work, chatting to the locals, none of whom thought of them as anything other than teens out to have fun, which tonight they were.

Brooke, on the other hand, didn't feel like listening to the banging music (for once), so she grabbed her drink and headed outside to the chill bar, overlooking the beach. She was so absorbed by the sunset, she didn't see someone right infront of her, and walked straight into her, knocking both of their drinks everywhere.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot. How foolish, as if I didn't see you, I'm so sorry" Brooke apologised bending down to pick up her bag without looking at the person she'd just sent flying.

When nobody answered her, Brooke finally looked up, and she was faced by the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. She wanted to apologise again, but nothing came out, she was speechless at the beauty of the young woman infront of her. She felt her heart drop to the floor, along with her mouth, she was totally taken back by this woman.

They stood opposite each other in silence for what could have been seconds, it could have been hours. Finally, Brooke managed to speak up.

" I am so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going, god I'm an idiot, you must think I'm such a geek, fool whatever". Haley just smiled at her. Brooke noticed that she had the most amazing smile she'd ever seen.

"It's not a problem, you've only ruined my favourite shirt." Haley joked, but Brooke didn't notice the jokey tone. " Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new one, I'm such a fool.". She was practically jumping up and down, like you would when you're excited, but she just felt so foolish. Her thoughts were stopped by Haley laughing at her.

" I was joking, its not a problem seriously, I'm just a little wet, it'll dry, the shirt will wash, its not a problem."

Haley said as she saw the beautiful, sexy woman before her for the first time flash a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh my god, I thought you were serious, that's not nice…" Brooke joked with the girl in front of her.

" Well, to apologise for joking with you after you soaked me, let me buy you a drink."

Brooke thought for a minute, there are so many reasons why she should decline, she was on the job, not supposed to be drinking, she was supposed to be looking for America's most wanted, not sharing a drink with some local girl; even if she was the most gorgeous local girl ever.

_Wait Brooke, what are you thinking, you think the girl is gorgeous, you so want her, shut up shut up. _Brooke was fighting with her mind, her head told her not to even think about this girl, and her heart was telling her something totally different. _She is the most beautiful person I've ever seen._

"Helloo, little Miss I was practically bouncing off the floor a minute ago now standing frozen, would you allow me to buy you a sorry drink?"

Brooke was brought out of her daze, by Haley waving hands in front of her.

"Go on then, I'd love a drink. You must think I'm mad, spacing out all the time. I mean I've known you all of 10 minutes, and I've spaced out for at least 5 of them!"

"Not at all. Come on."

As they walked back into the crowd of people, Brooke noted that the others were all dancing together with a group of locals, not even noticing she wasn't there.

At the same time Haley noted her sister with her old best friend, Sidney.

"So what can I get you? Sorry, I didn't even ask your name, maybe Tigger for all your bouncing about, how rude am I for not asking?"

"Your crazy, I'm Brooke, and I'll have a Bacardi and Coke please Miss I don't know your name either."

"Haley"

"Well, Hales, Bacardi and Coke would be nice, seeing as you are wearing my first."

Haley took her beer and passed Brooke her drink, and they headed back out to the outside bar.

"So, Brooke, I take it you're not from round here? Tell me, why are you in LA and why were you heading out here on your own. Clubbing on your own eh?"

Brooke thought for a second of her cover story, wishing she didn't have to lie to the most attractive person she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Well, first things first I am so not on my own. Second. I'm not from around here, you're right, I'm from a little town in North Carolina, pretty boring really. Me and my mates just finished up high school, and though we'd head out here for the summer, let our hair down a bit, you know? My wonderful friends are inside there this minute getting wasted dancing with everyone and anyone and I didn't feel like it, which is strange, seeing as at home I was the life of the party. To be honest I just wanted a quiet night on my own watching the sunset, that's why I was heading out here."

"Oh, I'll stop bothering you then." Haley stood up and went to walk downstairs, when she was stopped by Brooke's arm pulling her back. Their eyes locked as the slightest of touches sent electricity flying through them, each not knowing the other felt it.

Regaining her composure, Brooke continued, smiling: "You didn't let me finish, I was going to say, I wanted a quiet night on my own, watching the sunset, but that was until I met you, and now I just want to know everything there is about you." She said adding a soft smile.

This girl gave Haley butterflies in her stomach, she didn't even know her! And she knew she shouldn't be getting caught up in girls at the moment, she had a higher purpose to serve, but there was something about Brooke that just drew her in.

"So little miss also in a daze, what about you? Tell me everything about you" Brooke inquired as they sat back down facing each other, legs barely grazing each other under the table.

Brooke drew in a deep breath at the slight touch, she didn't understand what she was feeling right now but she put it to the back of her mind as Haley started talking.

" Well, I'm pretty boring really" Brooke raised an eyebrow. " I live with my big sister and erm o yeh my sisters best friend too." She thought nice added touch the friend, you know, having to lie and all; she so wasn't good at it, but trying her best-. "I wanted to go to college, but we needed the money so I had to get a job, which was gutting because I pictured myself with my dream job, big office the lot you know?"

Brooke could tell this upset her, but ushered her to continue. "Our dad died, left us to fend for ourselves you know, so my dreams were put on permanent hold, my big sis needed me. So here I am, in my home place, wondering what the future brings, I was just about to go find my sister and head home for the night when I got knocked over by some pretty brunette who just intrigues me." Haley winked as she turned from being serious to joking again, hoping that Brooke wouldn't ask any more questions, she hated lying, and she knew wasn't very good at it.

"I'm sorry, you know, about your dream, and your dad, and everything, keeping you out tonight." Brooke tried to add some humour.

"It's ok, nothing I can do now."

They continued talking for hours, until Peyton came to find Brooke, telling her that they should really get going.

" Hey Brooke, the guys have already left, we gotta catch 'em up. Where've you been all night, I've hardly seen you."

Brooke looked apologetically at Haley, then looked at Peyton and said "I've just been chilling here with Hales, you know, chatting, having a joke Peyt. Give me 10 minutes and we can go bestbud." With that, Peyton turned around and went back into the clubroom to dance with anybody that would dance with her, which, was anybody there.

Back outside Brooke turned to Haley. " I'm really sorry, I'm gonna have to get going, don't want to annoy everyone on my first night here. It was really nice to meet you Hales." Brooke smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, you know, Tigger, hope to see you again

" Haley smiled sadly, before looking back up at Brooke, knowing she could fall badly for this girl if she got the chance. She knew that they would probably never see each other again, how could they? Brooke would never understand that Haley would never be here, always on the run, serving her fathers 'higher purpose'. She caught Brooke's gaze and smiled sweetly. " I had a fantastic night Brooke, I can't remember when I've felt more alive, more happy in a long while, even just talking to you."

On hearing this, Brooke looked at her and said, "well I hope to see you around here again Hales, because tonight was the best." Brooke grinned sending Haley's nerves everywhere, and with that Brooke had walked off.

"Wait." She heard behind her. "Tigger wait." Brooke smiled at her new nickname and turned to face Haley. Their gazes met, and like at the beginning of the night, were both left speechless.

Haley simply gave Brooke a hug, said goodnight and walked back inside.

"Come on then P. Sawyer, lets get going, I need my sleep".

That night Brooke lay awake thinking about how sexy the girl she'd met tonight was, and wondered when she'd see her again. That hug made her feel something she'd never felt doing anything before, all she could think about was Haley. She knew that she was here on assignment, supposed to be catching the countries most evil, but all she could think about was the girl she'd met that evening. For the first time in a while, Brooke contently drifted off to sleep.

Once Brooke had left, Taylor acted as though she'd seen nothing, when in fact, she'd seen the look of sadness in Haley's eyes as she'd followed the girl out and hugged her. She really wished it didn't have to be like this for Haley, she didn't want this life, but it was important to their father, to their country. Plus, Haley could have any girl or guy once they'd finished their job.


	4. Chapter 4

Still, I own nothing, except Mr. Yaddip lol. Apart from him, NOTHING is mine, unfortunately...

I still don't get the ratings thing, i'd say at the moment its pg, but don't listen to me, I'm stupid...

* * *

For the first time in a long while, both Haley and Brooke slept peacefully and happily, forgetting all that they were tasked to do, and unaware of what may be ahead.

The next morning, Haley tried to act normal, whatever normal was to her she didn't know, but tried it anyway. Her sister, unfortunately saw straight through her, but decided not to mention anything for the time being.

"So Hales, we ready to rock, rumble and roll, or whatever they say?"

"Yeh, I suppose Tay, us girls gotta do what we gotta do, or whatever they say eh?"

Taylor playfully hit her, joking until getting serious

"You know we got to be on top guard now don't ya Hales, they'll have people trying to find us you know, trying to get into our heads, find out our game, you know, try and sabotage us, turn us against each other you know, we gotta do this for Dad Hales, you know?"

"Tay, don't worry, I told you yesterday, I understand, we have got to fulfil our mission, or something bad will happen right?"

"Yeh".

Haley read through the plans her and Taylor had made the previous day: essentials, food stock up, toiletries etc stock up, fake id's, fake car number plate, and the main plan. They needed to get into Museum, take the evidence they needed, make it look like a money robbery and bail, stay low for a week, then head back home, where nobody would expect them, get in contact with their contact, and find out what to do from there.

"Come on sis, we need fuel supplies, lets get it rolling.

At the same time, just a few miles away, the booming voice of AgentHead Dan Scott came booming through their watches. "Agents, up up up, we need to stop these criminals, immediately. You've had your acclimatisation now we need results."

"Ergh, morning, ergh, say again" grumbled Brooke, half way between the land of the dreaming and the land of the awake.

"Brooke Davis, up now!"

"Yes sir sorry sir"

" We need you at top gear, not hungover, I gave you this job as I believed you to be the most ready team, now I do not make mistakes Brooke, so get your team ready, and awake and ready to converse coherently with me within 20 minutes, understand?"

"Yes sir, I'm up, and I am not hungover."

" No excuses."

The team got ready and received their brief from D. Scott, they needed to find these girls as soon as it was possible. They were to split up, 2 of them were to stay in LA, snoop around, and the other 2 were to go up to a small town that had a very famous museum, as it was believed that the James' may strike their next.

Nathan and Peyton set off, on the hunt for the sisters, before they could strike and kill again.

Brooke and Lucas looked around the hotspots of LA, looking for any sign of crime, any sign of anything unusual, not really knowing what unusual was.

After a few hours they sat and ate lunch, thinking about what their opposition were trying to do. Maybe, by outthinking them, they could outplay them, thought Brooke, knowing that was so much easier said than done, these girls, whoever they were, appeared to be ahead of the game, by far.

"So, where did you end up last night Brooke? We didn't see you all night, which is unusual, you are usually the life of the party!"

"I went outside Luke, watched the sunset, just chilled, and thought about the mission, but then I met someone, we got chatting, it was fun." Brooke wandered off into a world of memories of the previous night, obviously smiling goofily.

"Who's the lucky guy then eh?"

"There's no guy" she replied, Luke just raised an eyebrow and wondered what exactly she meant._Maybe I'll wait to ask her out, _he mused.

Meanwhile, Haley and Taylor, equipped with technology that intelligence would be envy of, made their way into the countries most famous museum, but they weren't there for a painting, or jewellery, or anything else like that, they were here for bones, and to make it look like the wanted the stuff with monetary value.They had been given orders to find the remains of Mr. Z. Yaddip, who mysteriously disappeared after his company bid for many media rights within the country. He was later found dead, his death was called a suicide by the forensic scientists, but Haley and Taylor were there to discover otherwise.

"Got them H, we need to move quickly now, someone will be here soon, this is top security."

"Well if that's top security I just broke into, I don't won't to see anything worse! But lets go, we need to find whatever we need to find, and get back to a sense of normality sooner rather than later, I want to go home!" she said whilst sliding down the back side of the building.

Once they were safely back inside the car, Taylor looked at her sister, and said " Hales, what's so important about home? You've never minded being away before". Before Haley could answer, her sister clicked, " oh my god it's the girl isn't it, you like her, my little sister likes someone, wow, a girl, wow, go sis."

"One small problem Tay, we are supposedly important pawns in this whateverness, the 'girl' obviously doesn't like me like that, we were just chilling, and thirdly, I couldn't tell the truth anyway even if I was in town long enough to get to know her properly."

"we are not pawns, we are important, and, you think too much Hales, honestly, once we've finished our job, you can have her, she must like you, she's be insane not too."

Haley just thought her sister was being nice, optimistic and all so that they could get their job done, but something just made her want her sister to be right.

-

"Brooke Davis"

"Brooke, it's Peyton, we saw them, they got away, must have wanted jewellery or something, we were so close, we thought we'd got them, you know surprise, then they just disappeared. Sorry"

"Sorry is so not gonna be enough for Scott, did you have visuals? What do they look like, anything like that, come on, I need to give him something other than "we lost them."

"Kinda Brooke, look, we'll be back in 4 hours, can we keep him off till then, we'll think of something, me and Nate can show you what they look like to a point."

"OK, I'll try, get here asap"

Taylor knew today had not gone to plan, yes they'd recovered what they needed to, bones that were currently being analysed by their scientist, but she knew they'd been followed, and nearly caught, if it wasn't for the slide down, they'd have given away part of them, the fact they don't want money. They may even have had some sort of visual. She could have sworn she'd seen the girl before, the one following them, but hadn't told Haley, as she knew she'd panic. Just where had she seen her?….

"Oh my god"

"What? Taylor what is it?"

Not realising she'd spoken out loud, Taylor realised she needed to tell Haley.

"We were followed today, they nearly got us."

"Who, who followed us?"

"Your _'girl'_friends friend. They must be government, she must have used you Hales, she must know who you are."

"No!" Haley stormed out leaving Taylor scared as to what she'd do, and where she'd go. _I was such a fool coming home after today, we should have stayed in the motel as planned, lay low for the week, that was the plan,,_ thought Taylor. _What will Haley do? I hope to God she doesn't try find the girl, what could happen to her? Please say she hasn't gone to find her…_

* * *

OK so I know there's no action or interaction between Brooke and Haley here, but I needed to set the story a bit more too, there will be a lot more between the two once i've tried to set my little story lol, thanks for being patient :D and thankyou for the reviews. i'll try and update soon, get some more baley in ;) thanks 


	5. Chapter 5

i still don't own anything

* * *

Haley needed to clear her head, of everything; their mission, this girl, everything. She went to the only place she knew where to when something like this happened, her secret spot on the beach. For the first time, when she saw Brooke she thought she'd felt something real, and now, her sister has just smashed all of her dreams away. It couldn't be true, Taylor just wanted her focused.

As Haley sat, a single tear ran down her face as she stared into the ocean.

At the same time Peyton returned, and Brooke had managed to keep Scott off until then. "Sorry Brooke, we were so close, but that girl, I knew her, I'd seen her before, can't quite put a finger on it though, we need a new plan. She almost definitely saw me…"

"could this day get any worse?!" brooke angrily reacted. " We need a new plan. We need to do this properly; could you try and draw this girl Peyton? We all know what a great drawer you are…"

" I can try" she replied.

At which time Lucas spoke up: " Look guys, we were close, closer than anyone else has been, and all we did was head off of our instincts, does this not tell you that you know, maybe our whole organisation is useless!"

"Or maybe they are just brilliant, and we were lucky?" snapped brooke.

For the next 30 minutes they sat in silence, each trying to formulate a plan, when Peyton said:

"oh my god, they were here- well not here here, but here- the car, I saw their car, it was here, I saw it parked down the road from that club the other night."

"You are a genius P. Sawyer, why did it take you this long to remember eh?"

" I dunno, it just clicked there now, but the pictures not coming along very well…"

"Look right, we know they were here, so they must be hiding out here somewhere, we were right- when Agent Scott calls in, we tell him we have a plan, they are here, we haven't seen them, but we have the car."

"But we don't have the car itself Brooke"

"it's how you take what I said you see. We need to get out into town again, see if we can spot the car anywhere.."

The following morning, Haley woke up shivering, she'd spent the whole night at the beach, alone, and must have fallen asleep. _What if anyone saw me _she thought, _but I want to see brooke again, wait what am I saying, aaaarrrrgggghhhh._

"Haley, what the hell are you doing? Please tell me you have not been out here all night, in view of everyone, tell me you haven't."

"OK I haven't Tay."

"What am I gonna do with you, go home, shower, and we are calling in to London."

"Yes Miss…"

Haley was annoyed at her sister, she thought she shouldn't have presumed that about Brooke, surely Brooke was too young to be some kind of agent for the government or whatever…

As she changed, she heard Taylor on the phone.. 'Yes I'm sure we were nearly caught, yes it's got to be Scott's lot, I mean I think I saw one of them, look quite young, I'm not sure why they are sending their youngsters after us, I mean where are the rest of them- I'm quite offended…' ' yeh I know, it's all very strange, just I can't keep lying forever you know, you need to trust her, she won't hate you, we are all for one cause you know, she knows that, we have to save this place from that idiot, who would have thought, he's going to take over the country eh?' ' no no I'm sorry, he's not going to take over, yeh we are going to stop him.'

At this point Taylor saw Haley walk into the end of the room and said ' Wrong number, sorry' and slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?"

"Just a wrong number."

"Whatever Taylor, I'm not stupid, I heard everything, now if you aren't going to tell me anything then I quit. Screw the higher purpose, I'm going out…"

"Haley, wait, please.. Just trust me, I want to tell you."

"then just tell me, if you don't tell me, I'm leaving now…"

" I can't tell you. Not yet, I will tell you, I just need to be told when I can."

"Well you know what sis, I'm sick and tired of working for some higher purpose that you know I don't know what it is, I don't know who I'm working for or whatever you know, how do I even know we aren't the bad guys?"

With that Haley stormed out, and ended up, yet again, at the beach.

At the same time, the Tree Hill academy agents had split up, looking for this car, it was a long-shot that they'd find it, but if they did, then they'd be so close to the James sisters, and could catch them. They needed to look unsuspicious, however, so this search was quite slow, as if they were tourists looking at sights and beaches, not for cars.

Brooke didn't know where she'd found herself, but she felt her eyes being drawn to somebody on the other side of the beach, alone.

She couldn't see the figure, but something told her to forget the car for a moment, and just go to this person. As she walked further along the beach, a smile came to her lips, as she knew why she'd been drawn to the person- it was in fact, the gorgeous girl she'd met the other night and thought about ever since.

As she got closer, she realised Haley was crying. Brooke sat down beside her and smiled, "Coincidences happen then eh? Fancy seeing you here.. What's the matter?"

Haley looked up, catching Brookes gaze and then quickly averting it, looking back at the ground in one quick notion. She just shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Do you remember me, or do you think I'm just some weirdo who came to sit by you?"

Again, Haley looked up, tears glistening, and a smile, brief smile appeared at the memory of the other evening, when she'd met Brooke.

"Of course I remember you, how couldn't I?" she smiled a bit more, some of her worries appearing to float away just by looking at the beauty beside her. " I just, personal stuff you know. I'm fine Tigger."

Smiling at the nickname, Brooke added "Well I know fine Hales, and that certainly aint it. Come on, tell me… I'm all ears."

"Please just leave it, I'll be fine, just got into an argument, I just needed to calm down, I'm ok, seriously, now I've seen you anyway."

At the sound of that, Brooke stood up, offering Haley her hand. " Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance, come on, we'll go get some ice cream or something, it'll make you feel even better than merely being graced with my presence." Brooke winked as Haley smiled again.

"OK" she said as she took Brookes hand. She never knew what she could feel just from taking her hand; it was electric, just like the other night.

Brooke was sent silent from the touch, sure it was her that had offered her hand to Haley, but after all the boys back in high school, well before she'd been ripped out of it, and all the guys in the academy, she'd never ever felt anything like she just did, not even from sex. The sex was just that, sex, never love, rarely lust, and her mind began to wander- _I can feel like that JUST from touching her hand, I mean oh my god….. what if…._

"Hello, earth to Tigger, Brooke you there?"

Embarrassed by being caught in her thoughts, Brooke blushed- _Oh my god I'm blushing, what is wrong with me, I mean hello, me blushing, I'm the one who makes people blush…_

"Sorry, erm, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"It's ok."

As they walked back along that beach, both of their problems, lives and jobs seemed to be forgotten, they were just happy to be in each others company.

As they got to the ice-cream stall, they were confused by the wink they got from the young guy serving, not realising that they were still holding hands.

Brooke pulled her hand away, embarrassed that somebody might know her feelings, I mean, it's not as if this girl would see her as more than a friend, and that's even if she wanted her, which she didn't- _ok brooke don't kid yourself, you want her you know it… _

Before spacing out again, Brooke took her purse out, and they took their ice- cream and went and sat on a bench in a quieter area, so they could just enjoy being with each other again.

"So, you feeling better Hales? You looked pretty rough earlier."

"Thanks, you know, way to make a girl feel good." She smiled.

"Yeh I got a skill" she giggled " look you know if you want to talk about it, you know where I am."

Thinking for a minute, Haley mused, forgetting everything her sister had told her about Brooke and her gang. " well actually, for the majority of the time, I haven't a clue where you are. I haven't even got your number even if I did wanna talk."

"well we can't have that can we now- here" Brooke wrote her number down and passed it to her, hands lingering longer than necessary.

"I mean it too you know, if you want to talk, about anything, I'm here."

"Thanks."

Their gaze was averted by the ringing of Brooke's phone.

"Sorry, I'll be two secs."

'Hey Luke, yeh, I'll be back soon, erm nope I've got nothing for us to eat, did you pick anything up? Erm yeh ok, well I'll head home now then, and we'll order in pizza. Cya in ten. Bye.'

Brooke suddenly felt bad for neglecting her mission all afternoon- maybe she wasn't up to it, but how did she know she'd end up meeting some amazing girl…

"Who was that, your boyfriend?" Haley said, her upset tone took notice of by Brooke, who thought that maybe that was a sign.

"Boyfriend, Lucas, nah, although he would like to be… but no, he's just a mate, you know, one of them that I came here with."

"So not your boyfriend?"

"Nope, definitely not."

"But you have a boyfriend?"

"Why are you so interested Hales?" Brooke questioned, but noticing Haley's scared look, quickly added- " But no I don't have a boyfriend, and neither do I want one, how about you?"

"Same."

"But I have got to go Haley, or my friends will throw me out. It was amazing to see you again, and to hopefully cheer you up. Call me?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see you again." Instantly regretting saying that, Haley retracted a few steps only to see Brooke move forward and envelope her in a hug; it was more than just a 'cya soon mate' kind of hug, she had felt Haley tense up, and after looking at her face, she knew she wasn't afraid of her…

"Promise me you'll call me, I can't cope not knowing if I'll see you again."

"I said I will Tigger, I promise, I can't cope either."

In that moment, they once again caught each others gaze, and Brooke thought that Haley could see into her soul, she was mesmerized.

"Cya soon Haley."

"Yeh, Tigger, soon".

Brooke leant over and gave Haley a brief kiss on the cheek, but Haley moved, and the kiss ended up being just above her lips, lingering, yet again longer than a 'bye friend' innocent kiss.

Haley looked up, and pushed away a stray piece of Brooke's hair, time stood still for a second, and then Brooke's phone went again.

She smiled, and just smiled.

" Gotta go, I'll cya soon Haley."

Both girls smiled all the way home, wondering, positively what the future could bring, forgetting about all that they were involved in.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Ok thankyou for the reviews, I'm sorry I've been so long in updating and that the update is really really short, but it's better than nothing right? lol.I've been having trouble thinking of writing cos I was really feeling Breyton at the moment having re-watched the whole of season 1 and 2 lol. I have more exams, which is why I've started writing again! I'll update again soon! Please Review,nothing nasty though or I'll cry :( lol.

* * *

As she got back to the safe house, Brooke's mind wandered back to Haley, and how beautiful the girl was, she couldn't believe her luck in meeting someone so amazing, and she was sure the girl felt something similar to what she had.

Coming to that, what had she felt? It was something so spectacular, from moments seemingly so innocent, how could she feel so electric and tingly from just holding hands, and a brief hug and friendly kiss?

"Hello, Earth to Brooke, you there?"

"Huh, oh, sorry P. Sawyer, what were you saying?"

Peyton gave Brooke a worried glance, her friend and co-worker hadn't been herself since they got out here, she made a mental note to talk to her about it later, but for now carried on in co-worker, rather than best friend mode.

" We had a sighting on the car. Nate saw it out on the other end of town, parked up near a grocery store. He stuck around for a bit, but nobody came back to it, so he thinks maybe they are leaving it there knowing we may have got visual. You know leave it there and not wherever they are staying?"

Brooke, now feeling she had really neglected her mission, merely agreed.

"Yeh Peyt, he's probably right, we'll step up surveillance around the area tomorrow, and make sure we have something for Agent Scott by tomorrow or we may not be living very much longer…"

"Right, so we need to get everything we know straight yeh?"

"Definitely." She looked up and shouted the guys in. "Hey Luke, Nate here now, meeting."

As the 4 young agents sat around the table they took the whole investigation from the top, trying to understand what had been going on.

_So, Agent Scott sent us out here after notorious villains? All we know is they are trying to take over something by stealing. But they stole nothing of significance from the museum, so that's strange. Maybe Scott's leaving something out. _

_We know they are 2 sisters, working for whom? Why? _

All these thoughts came into their heads as they discussed what more they could do. After about an hour of coming up with nothing, it clicked in Peyton's head.

"Well it was a Wednesday that the club was open when we got here right? And it's a Wednesday now right? Maybe, long-shot I know, but maybe they'll be at the club tonight, we should take a look."

"Goldilocks you are a genius, well maybe… Get dressed up guys, we're going out."

Haley had been sitting staring into space since finally going back home. She was surprised her sister hadn't tried to ring her in the time she spent with Brooke, but she was glad of it. For a while she'd forgotten about her sister and their stupid task that god knows who had set them…

She sat dreaming about the amazing girl she had seen again today at the beach. She was perfect. And then she remembered what Taylor had said to her, she believed Brooke was an agent.

_It'd just be my luck wouldn't it to fall for the enemy. Wooooaaaahhhh wait a minute… Haley thought to herself, fall for? Oh my god, I am falling for her… I should be focused, but she is all I can think about… Help…_

At that point her sister walked into the room, and sat:

"Hey sis"

After getting just a blank look back, Taylor continued:

"Hey sis, look, I'm sorry, I will tell you everything first thing tomorrow, we are in a lull at the moment, not much we can do, so I will tell you everything, I can't do this without you, ok? I promise I'll tell you in the morning ok?

"Why not just tell me now?"

"Because to apologise, and to spend the night with my wonderful sister before everything changes, we are going out."

Haley really didn't feel like going out, she jus wanted to sit and daydream about Brooke, but Taylor wasn't taking no for an answer.

"OK OK I'll go get ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything :(

I'm sorry it's been so long again, this chapter really isn't the best either, I'm sorry, it's just I need to get the story in, and I'm really not feeling it ( I'm really into Breyton atm) at the moment, but i hope you can stick with it until I finish, I hope to get it finished off within a few chapters or so, I've finished uni for the summer now so I have all of the time in the world :D but I'm hoping to improve it soon!! Thanks anyway:

* * *

As they arrived at the club, Brooke had this really strange feeling that something was going to go wrong, what she didn't know, it was just this really bad feeling.

She pushed it to the back of her mind-she'd be ok just as long as she could help her team with this 'national security' issue her boss keeps harping on about. She couldn't see any huge threat to national security, I mean these 2 sisters have done what, stolen absolutely nothing of any monetary worth, they do not appear to be vicious or violent.

Her mind was working overtime; something with this whole thing wasn't right, but for the moment, she'd just go along as normal, try and catch these sisters to see what they had to say, before handing them over.

"So, P. Sawyer, we are after a car, and a blonde girl and a brunettey/blonde girl, that is half of everybody here…"

"Yeh, I did say it was a long shot Brooke, you know, master plan might not be such a master plan."

At that moment, Peyton turned around and bashed into a blonde girl.

"watch where you're going curly-locks."

"watch where your going yourself"

"Come on girls, break it up, I'm sure we are not here for arguments" said a girl as she pushed herself between the two.

"Haley?"

"Brooke!!" Haley said a little bit too enthusiastically. "Fancy seeing you here again!! This is where we first met right? Do you want a drink?"

Brooke, about to agree just as enthusiastically, got a tap on the shoulder from Peyton.

"Oh, right, ok, erm.. Haley I would love to, more than anything, but my ever so jealous friend here wouldn't be impressed, so maybe later? Meet me outside in about an hour?"

"Oh yeh, ok cool, see you in a bit."

_More than anything. _Peyton though, _that's interesting, I'll have to quiz her on that, maybe she doesn't like Mr. Broody Scott after all…_

With that, Peyton and Brooke went in the opposite direction to the James'. There would be nothing Brooke would want more than to go with Haley, but she really needed to support her team.

As Peyton and Brooke joined Lucas and Nathan at their table, Peyton burst out:

"Oh my God, Oh my God, I am a genius, well actually, I'm to slow, but oh my god…"

"Erm Peyton, spill…"

"that was her, the blonde bitch at the bar, was her. She was the one at the museum, in the car."

"Are you sure?"

"100"

With this, Brooke's uncomfortable feeling came back. _Oh no _she thought. _Haley was with that girl, my Haley, who I want, was with the girl that my job wants us to capture, oh no, what if Haley is the other one? Please no, I've only just realised that these kinds of feelings exist…_

"Brooke, what should we do? Should we go in after her, or just step up surveillance?"

Brooke was brought out of her thoughts by Lucas's question.

"I think we should try and talk to her, generally, but step up surveillance. Goldilocks, you can go talk to her, you know, try and find something out, seeing as you two had such a good first meeting."

"Ergh, do I have do? I mean she was one nasty girl."

Laughing, Brooke said " A nasty girl, P. Sawyer, we are agents of national security HQ, and you don't want to talk to her because she's a nasty girl?!"

"OK OK I'm going..But why don't you come with me, make it not look like I'm chatting her up, you know?"

"OK, why not…Guys, head out, get surveillance all set up ready."

And with that, Peyton and Brooke head towards the front of the bar to find the blonde.

As they approached, Taylor saw them, and put out a fake smile

"Oh look it's curly-locks and co. what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My friend here" Brooke continued.. "would like to buy you a drink to apologise for her behaviour earlier.

"Would she now? That's interesting, well go on then, buy me a drink, vodka and coke please."

With that Peyton went and ordered 3 vodka and cokes, and whilst she was at the bar, Taylor decided she'd chat to Brooke.

"So, it's Brooke right? You are a 'friend' of my sister Haley right?"

"Haley is your sister? What did she do to deserve that. Wait oh my god no, ergh…"

Taylor cocked her eyebrow, thinking Brooke had gone mad when Peyton re-arrived with their drinks, talking to Brooke.

"Hello, Brooke, you in there? Did you just hear anything I had to say? Brooke, hello??"

Brooke sat there, stationary, she couldn't move, she was literally stuck to the ground, Haley, the girl she had met here, who made her feel so alive, was infact Haley James, evil super villain, who had helped put the whole of her organisations agents on some island somewhere. _Maybe it was all her plan, get me to fall for her, and then bam, I'm on some pretty island too!! Oh my god, why is my life so horrible??_

"Brooke, BROOKE!!" peyton shouted, finally getting through.

"What? Sorry, spaced out, erm. Yeh, so.."

"You ok Brooke?"

"erm, yeh fine" Replied Brooke, obviously shaken by the fact her 'crush' (which was much more than a crush and she knew it) was the bad guy.

She tried to put that to the back of her mind, she was at work, she'd think about the repercussions later.

"Sorry, long day, tired, give me my drink goldilocks." Brooke took the drink from Peyton and downed it in one. " I need another, be right back."

With that she got another drink, and another, and then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Brooke, you ok?"

"HHaalley, you know, I thought were you different from men all the that I've had, you know, I thought it was all real Haaalley, but doooya know what? I don't want to know yuuu because yuu are just the same, I was falling into you falling for you Haley, and it was Fake, not real, bogus, a sham, and that broked my little heart, so go away and leave me and my trustworthy friend, vodka."

"Brooke, have you been drinking?"

"Wwhat makes you sink that Hhhaleyy? You know vodka, is a very nniiice drink too drink up, it makes yuu feel so gooder, makes it all go away, yuu go away like everything now, yuu are bad Haley, bad bad bad."

And with that, Brooke fell off the chair she was sitting on right into Haley.

"Hey, sorry I don't know your name, friend of Taylor?"

"Peyton."

"yeh, peyton, sorry, your friend Brooke kind of got a bit drunk, so I'll take her back home, so you can have a good night, I'm not having a good one anyway, I'll take her to mine, we have a spare room."

"You sure? You're the girl she was talking to earlier right?"

"Yeah I'm Haley, you can trust me, I really care about your friend."

"OK, take her, here's my number, in case you need anything."

"Thanks, bye."

And with that Haley carried Brooke, with some difficulty, to her car, hoping what she thought Brooke was talking about wasn't what she thought. Why couldn't she just be happy?! With that thought, she slammed the car door and sped off towards her 'house'.


End file.
